Rip my Heart out
by RufinaAsano
Summary: Just having your life being taken thanks to your "parents" was enough on my mental state but to be reborn into the world of ninjas, this would have seemed pretty cool if I wasn't a walking organ donor who is brought up by a cult that worships an insane god who sees destruction as a beacon of all that is holy. It also grabs unwanted attention from odd places.
1. Prologue

**AN: Man it's been awhile since I posted anything on here! Okay I'll be honest, fanfictions make me hesitant because I worry about timelines and making sure characters aren't OOC but it's easier said then done but I was toying with the idea so I gave into temptation and made a OC-Reincarnate Fic! I know I posted a naruto fanfic on here before but took I took it down because I posted that when I was in Middle School along with not knowing how I was going to continue that (even though I had reviews who wanted me to continue it so I'm starting off fresh! and apologize to those who follow me. Here it is.**

 **Warning: swearing and pretty Gorey/bloody.**

 **XxxX**

 **Prologue: Ending in a lie**

This might be a weird thing to start off on but let me just say on my part that for years I have been a rather rational and sane kind of chick albeit somewhat air-headed every once in awhile but what occurred of recent events was something I was never expecting to build up in the end.

Actually, let me start at a reasonable beginning, hi, my name is Diane, a pretty-laxed 18 year old brunette who goes to school and all that jazz, lives with two parents and a cat named Burn. It goes to say that yeah, I'm normal and so are my parents but here's where there's something wrong with what I'm telling you, somewhere in what I said is a lie, even to me, it's a big fat lie.

A lie that made this rising fear and concern grip me when I made a sudden discovery.

Not too long ago I went to my parents room to look for my socks, why would my socks be in my parents room? well my mom tends to mix up our laundry which annoys me to no end but anyway, they were out so of course I wandered in and I'm sure they wouldn't be mad since I'm their daughter duh. There was a rule however my dad had me follow, _"do not go in the closet"_ and I admit, I was curious because for ages they always told me to not rummage through there because I'll find something I wouldn't want to see but dad would also ground me.

Or so they said and I obliged, not really caring nor was it in my interest but I was pretty fucking desperate to find some clean socks (which weren't in their drawers either) so with pure curiosity and the desire for a clean pair I broke that one rule.

I went into the closet, pretty normal, just clothes and dresses that hung on hangers so I rummaged further into the closet with the light on. As I got to the end where a wall was suppose to be I came upon a rather creepy and eerie sight. There, beyond the clothes was a further space where clothes and shoes weren't taking up, no, this was weird with what was actually there in place. First off, I wrote it off as a shrine, a big red circle with a crescent moon in the center was painted on the wall behind a goat's skull that was over draped boxes with red candles adorned with it and rotting teeth laid around.

A thick book was laid out center, so even though I was thoroughly creeped out I took a peek at the book, the title was carved into it **The way of Maniae**.

What was inside was disturbing in itself, it had weird pictures of bodies dissected and vein-y monsters coming out of it. I didn't dwell more into it because at that time I heard my parents pull up so I dashed out, lights off, closet door closed and ran to my room.

6 days ago, on the 16th of November I had found their little shrine but carried on as normal although I became a little wary of my parents, they were for the most part, pretty nice and treated me like a good kid so it was hard to picture this perfect couple worshiping an old religion. Oh yeah, I looked it up, granted the name was hard to remember so I risked it going back, taking a picture and left to answer my questions on the laptop. To add more salt to this wound of shock, it was an ancient Greek religion that apparently were suppose to be a spirit or a group of spirits that personify insanity, madness and crazed frenzy, how my parents were associated with this I didn't know, not until my 19th birthday came around.

So yeah, after my littler discovery it had taken 5 days later that I had the frequent dreams of those things from the book, to add more shit on the list, slowly my eyesight was playing tricks on me like things kept moving at the corner of my eye and I literally felt like my sanity was slowly draining along with the onslaught of painful headaches, like someones hand was clawing deep in my brain. Pretty fucked up I say, it was getting on my nerves but I persevered.

Being in pain wasn't fun, it never is unless you get off on it then I guess whatever floats your boat.

I mentioned my 19th birthday right? well here's where everything I knew was a big, fat, fucking lie. On the lovely day of December 17th being my birthday I got drugged, simple as that, I came home from the library and what laid out was a cup of Dr. pepper and a note said ' ** _hey D, you can have it, happy B-day_** _'_ so hell fucking yeah I drank it till only 5 minutes later my legs gave out.

You maybe thinking _"well you're stupid for trusting them or letting your guard down"_ but let me digress that these were people who raised me and I had every right to fall into false security since their all smiley and shit, so how was I supposed to know they'd drug me? Granted it was pretty shady as hell with the drink and all but they've left out treats for me at times so that wasn't new, just the whole getting drugged thing was.

Eyesight blurry but I saw a bunch of blobs of cloaked figures came in to drag my sorry-ass out to what I assumed was a van. So where am I now? in the back of a fucking van, eyes blindfolded and hands tied.

I was so pissed beyond belief, I felt so fucking betrayed, hurt and just plain shitty, I wanted to cry and scream with pure frustration.

The car stops, they carry me in then plopped my ass on some table then proceeded to tie my hands and legs. Unmasking my eyes, it was a dimly lit room, I looked up at an old looking dude who hovered over me, balding and tired bags weighed under bloodshot eyes, then on the other side were, you guessed it, my mother fucking parents, smiling down like they were proud that their loving daughter was on display.

Assholes.

My mother had the gall to brush hair out of my face, that bitch, granted a part of me felt that pang of sorrow from this twisted betrayal.

An old raspy voice cut in.

"I thank you for your blessing of giving your daughter to us"

Father looked back with satisfaction "it is our honor to serve and give what we cherished for so long"

Mother on the hand proceeded to talk to me, crying like I was the best thing in her life, which I probably was, for her crazy ass whatever-fuck this was.

"Oh honey, we have always been so proud of you, this maybe a shock to you but this is just us giving you our utmost love, you see, we're going to set you free from this cursed shell and be one with our savior"

I wanted to yell at her but the need to cry was greater so I held back and glared but the feeling of sudden realization weighed on my chest. _Be one with their savior_ , does she mean what I think she means?

"You see, you were always such a well behaved girl, I feel so glad that we took you away from those heathenish demon people"

Okay, wait what?

Her father lovingly rubbed his wife's arm, looking back at me, what he said next felt like the world crashed onto me, crushing my lungs.

"You see Diane, you were born and trapped by people who don't see the truth, your mother and I were unable to bear a child, ah, it feels like just yesterday when we saw you in that house, in your crib, such beauty in such an innocent face"

I felt sick, I wanted to puke out everything I had in me, this disgust, this fear, this apprehension.

Eyes slowly poured tears and my voice croaked out, I wanted this all to be some sick joke, I didn't want to say what I was going to say to be true "you...you kidnapped me? As a baby?"

Their silent glee was enough of an answer, these people were deranged and I was living with them for so long, these people were liars, they took away what was actually my family, they built all this up for years just to throw me in, like this. Why was this fucking happening?

 _Easy, this world is filled with the good and the bad, it just so happens I was taken far into that black side of the earth._

Fuck.

"Now we must get into order! The full moon is up"

My mind was in too much panic, so much rage, so much sorrow and so much distrust, the action was quick and the shock blinded me from seeing the old man holding a red-bladed dagger then pierced it into me.

Sternum

Lungs

Stomach

Intestine

Uterus

They all watched and read lines which was probably from that damn book, as this sick, twisted man repeatedly pierced these parts of my body, waves of adrenaline warmed over me but the spots he left bloomed in pain, eyes became hooded but the vision of continuous blood flying up accompanied the squelching sound still played.

Everything drowned, the last thing I saw were those liars had came up to me to whisper in my face.

"The lord will take care of you now"

I was so fucking done with this.

What bullshit this world turned out to be.

"Fuck...you"

The only thing I left with was rage, betrayal and the trust of my cat.

At least my cat wasn't a fucking liar.

Everything has been a chaotic blur.

I know I died but where my soul went was weird, maybe it was because they were trying to send me to their creepy ass god or something but anyway what happened to me was swimming in a sea of red, possibly blood?

I was pretty sure this wasn't where I was meant to be but a white hand came out of no where pulling me out of this sea of redness.

I was in a place where all it was was black.

Sure enough I was naked but the wounds of where I was stabbed seeped, still gaping open.

A load roar was heard making me wince, my head whipped around to see a large red serpent charging in my direction and of course I did the most rational thing, I fucking ran.

Fuck this shit, even if I was dead I don't want that thing near me.

So fear coursed through my legs.

Everything around me felt like I wasn't really here, like that kind of feeling you get when in a dream, not really clear but the puddle of blood beneath my feet echoed around me felt real until I came upon a man in red. Smacking into his back I fell right on my ass, turning around I was sure he was looking down at me but for some reason my eyes wouldn't let me gaze at him, blooms of flowery red came in my vision.

A hand shot through my chest.

The sudden pain waved over my body which was so overwhelming that I passed out, or I assume that's what happened because the next thing I knew I came out in a cold, frigid air, being manhandled by large hands. A sharp pain to my bottom made me cry out, vision was blurred so bad.

Thankfully after what I assume was me being cleaned off, I was bundled in a warm blanket, handed off to a worn-out looking old woman who gave me to a man, she said something to the man, which I couldn't really depict on the language here but he looked pretty saddened however looked at me with a bright smile, caressing my face.

He had sharp blue eyes and short brown hair.

Again more words then both eyes stared at me. The man's baritone voice said aloud one thing.

"Hitomi."

I had a right to assume that I literally had just been born.

I was reborn to god knows where.

And right now I really wanted to take a nap because this shit was too exhausting.

 **XxX**

 **Not very long yeah? It could have been if I added the other part but no, I'll just leave it here, already working on the first chapter. I'll do my best to stay loyal with this, reviews are welcomed (but please don't rude -it's the internet yes but at least I'm asking-) let me know what you think so far, is it okay?**

 **Also my friend whose a good editor/beta reader was currently out so I couldn't have bother to her to edit it but I think the next one I'll ask her to do so. The drawing is pretty much future Hitomi.**


	2. Chapter 1 So far

**Yay another chapter! *cries* I don't update a chapter until I think a chapter is ready (or worse writers block) but lucky for those who read this (thank you so much by the way!) I'm quite into this story myself, already have some interesting ideas up ahead. Sort of trying to rush past to a major turning point in the character's life but still keep it a good pace were it helps you guys get use to this chick who sounds pretty nonchalant to me actually, what does she sound like to you guys? I always want to make sure I make the character's personality evident without stating it.**

 _Oji: means uncle_

 ** _Chapter 1: So Far..._**

 **XXX**

To state the obvious I was reborn.

But I'm not going to go over the unnecessary details of being a baby, to be honest, there is nothing interesting in being coddled from a variety of people and you'd think a recently-turned 19 year old in a baby's body wouldn't dare to act out like one being well behaved or too quiet.

Not me however, If I wanted to let my care taker know I was in need of a diaper change or food, I had to get his attention through means of throwing fits or throwing stuff at him.

Okay so it was kind of fun throwing toys at him and getting away with it.

But holy hell being small was kind of annoying, things were hard to get to along with waddling my way around, also I'm happy to be potty trained already because shitting in your own diaper was really gross which I'm pretty sure we all don't miss that in our baby years.

You're also probably thinking why I call this man my caretaker, well to be honest, my last dad or better yet that faker, wasn't all to swell so I'm little angst-y on the matter but he kept telling me to refer him as Oji anyway. Oh right, after awhile I realized the language here was Japanese, granted I only had some words in mind thanks to copious amounts of anime.

Man I should have had more hobbies but in a way I was happy to be done with that nightmare of insanity, in a span of time I was once Diane who apparently lived with crazed kidnappers who were getting ready to sale my soul to whatever the hell it was they wanted which lead me to experience a seemingly short moment in time where I'm pretty sure I ended up in a twisted version of limbo.

But now I'm Hitomi. Nothing much I can tell you on that besides being a kid now.

However we are just going to skip to the almighty age of 5, because that's when things get a little more interesting as I'm at the age of actually observing details and can actually share a reasonable conversation. So out on a walk with the tall Oji, we lived in a rather secluded area like a mini village of some sort, there were people but they all wore white. Girls wore white dresses while boys wore white trousers and shirts but Oji and some holy-looking people wore red sashes over their black uniforms, so it was a little edging on weird for me but these people were pretty chill, so far.

The children here would play with me which I didn't mind, I mean I was like the only youngest kid in this place.

Did I also tell you how these kids all possessed brunette hair and blue eyes? kind of odd but one of the girls said I had pretty eyes but I shoved it off cause I'm sure I looked like the rest of the bunch but for some reason this thought was proven wrong due to the girl bringing a mirror to me and what did I see?

Glaring red eyes and white hair that made my skin look transparent. I looked like a fucking vampire to be honest, it was cool and all but the eyes were a little too striking in a scary way.

Like I was a glaring freak.

How I got the vampire part was the freakish little canines, they were sharp as a tack, I nearly nicked my own lip when I closed my mouth.

How some of those characters from that Naruto series manage not to hurt themselves with those dagger-teeth of their own I may never know.

Can you imagine biting your tongue by accident with those teeth? No thank you.

Oji by the way never left me alone with the kids and teens for some reason, he always had the adults watch over us or he would watch, so I was a wary as to why but then again I was the youngest so I assume they didn't trust these kids to behave.

Majority of my time I followed Oji around but today was the day where I learned something quite grand, about where I am and what my possible future will be like, let me just say the results were scary in my book.

Oji took me to his study room saying he wanted to have a heart to heart talk so I followed into the room, many bookshelves were aligned against the wall and the desk he worked at sat by a window. The interior gave a bit of a cabin like feel to it. He sat me on his lap, hand taking up my small back, peering down at me with kind, gentle blue eyes, an expression that I had a hard time taking in also being kind of ominous to my 19 year old mind.

"Do you know how special you are Mi-chan?"

I shook my head.

 _Please god don't be a pedophile, I don't think I can handle that in this new life_.

I was sort of internally getting anxious, adults have became a little untrustworthy so far plus it's possible that this man could have an ulterior motive, just waiting to jump at the right time.

His other hand slips into his shirt collar, bringing out a silver necklace with beads and a symbol hanging, an all too familiar symbol actually, one from a certain series I just ironically mentioned awhile ago.

"You see, in the books of our Lord Jashin, they prophesied a red eyed angel with pure hair would come unto us, holding the special ability to regenerate, especially their organs"

Am I really hearing this?

Is it actually possible that I'm literally in the world of Naruto?

My brain wanted to laugh or scoff at the idea but my emotions were a bit muddled with what was presenting itself.

"It is said if you are of a missing limb or organ she can bestow upon you with limbs and hearts, all you have to do is touch wounds together and the miracle will create but you become even closer with them because you will be able to feel their pain Mi-chan"

Not only was I in this crazy ninja-violent world but I just so happened to be born smack dab in the middle of a possible cult. This all too much reminded me of that gross, lying previous life and how that ended.

Irony was pretty fucking mean at this point.

Red eyes gazed back at Oji, this man so far has been helping me like a parent would, he fed and clothed me, taught me words and writing so I was personally hoping he wasn't like them but is it possible this is just a situation I can't run from? Part of me was yelling at myself to runaway so I had a chance to live before I ended up dead again but the other was speaking with cold rationality to stay and observe, see where this life leads me, that odd risk taking thought made me nervous.

But I decided on to stay because there was one thing that rational side had won me with and that's Oji telling me what I am and where I am. He became honest about what he was learning, he decided on this day was a day to tell me the truth of the reason of my different appearance.

I desperately wanted to know more.

"Oji, what happened to mama and papa?"

I have never seen them and it always made me question on what happened, I can only assumed they were dead or left me to this man. Oji looked at ease, not minding the question, since all kids were curious to know things and it seemed to me that he was more than willing to answer my questions.

"hmmm, your father is a shinobi that serves Takigakure, which is where we currently live however we live farther away from the nation's village and for your mother she was a devoted worshiper like the rest of us but passed away after your birth."

The older man smiled down at me, apparently my mother's death wasn't really a sad subject to this man but sadly I never have known her so it was the same for me. Of course an inquisitive look was etched on my face due to confusion of what he said. "Why do we live so far from the village?" Oji sighed through his nostrils, giving a slight pat on my back before continuing "people of that village are rather harsh, they are closed minded and wouldn't understand our way of life, what we follow is simply the truth and our beliefs doesn't seem to mix well with what they see as normal" the last part left his lips in a rather strenuous tone, guess he wasn't all too fond of the people.

I had my questioned answered so far, now all I needed to do was figure out where in this timeline I was in which could be a bitch to figure out considering I didn't know specifically what kind of shit that went on in Takigakure besides their Jinchuriki Fuu and the defect of Akatsuki member Kakuzu, I was pretty informed of the series being into Naruto but some things were a little hazy although I don't really think my presence here will make much of an impact anyway.

I decided to just keep going to see if I can live in this world long enough plus now I know I was born in a community filled with Jashin followers but I'm sure I wouldn't be running into Hidan of all people considering that I'm in a different nation which is weird when I think about it, I never knew Jashinists were so spread out, like wow, were there more out there?

Done mulling over my thoughts I looked back at Oji who in return just patted the snowy hair. "I take it that answers your question, now there is a reason why I have come to tell you this as it is my duty to finally teach you the way of our religion"

Oh boy, can't wait to see what this has in store for me, if this was anything like Hidan has portrayed it to be then this might not be for the faint of hearts which was a good thing for me, I became a tad jaded and already witnessed a murder.

My murder.

Well in a way.

So after our little chat the man handed two items, a rosary of my own along with what looked like a bandaged hilt with a 7 inch long needle, yeesh. I had a rather odd feeling what this was going to be used for, slightly sweating I locked eyes with the grown up who just smiled brightly like he was giving me a Christmas present and I hated to be a spoil sport but I had to ask. "why this?" slightly waving the sharp object, wasn't this like bad parenting to give a child my age a sharp weapon?

Apparently not to Oji, he proceeds to lecture me that I'll be learning from the book of the lord first then use this when my gift is awaken or something, makes me wonder if I'm going to turn into a skeleton thing like Hidan's ritual form. So we went back for supper with everyone else which was also just a way to put me on blast that I'm going to start learning the way of their god however the changes weren't obnoxious but were quite sudden, none of the kids would play with me granted I assumed it was because I was busy having a one on one lesson from Oji.

Apparently that was not the case. Oji told me they couldn't trouble me at this crucial time, which _totally_ didn't sound foreboding.

Zoning out, eyes looking more interested to the outside world made Oji stop his reading, ruffling white strands he let me out on a break so I wondered about near the creek, playing with a cat-tail, while this looked like a normal girl just playing alone on the outside, internally I was prepping my mind with the strangeness here. Granted I may have acted rather lenient but that didn't mean I had the time to think over things, like the place I was born in, it was obviously some organized cult with everyone wearing things in forms of rank.

Students wore white and the ones who taught others wore red, they were obviously what you'd call a priest which was what Oji was. Sitting on a log, ruby eyes locked onto the running trail of water, it glistened rather beautifully from the sun. Why majority of the kids looked the same I had no idea, I stood out like a sore thumb but it was sort of odd how the children stopped associating with me, Oji said that they were just aware of how busy I'll be but from the passing looks I got seemed a little more on paranoia or some weird deranged emotion.

With small legs letting me up, I walk back in to continue my studying, so far as I can say it was boring to say the least, just a bunch of readings and deciphering what this god was trying to say while also learning some hymns which was something I was not expecting. Who knew there were songs with this religion? I certainly didn't.

As some years went by I grew and being at 8 years old things have gotten more intense, soon my lessons grew to being gruesome with the hunting of small animals, creating symbols with blood and reading aloud prayers. I also was not expecting Oji to actually be a missing nin, yeah weird huh? turns out he left duty and found this little cult, given the job of watching me, why? well as time went on the pieces I thought were easy to read became more abstract, like there was more that lead on.

How I learned this was however was because gossiping priests were a thing here. Eavesdropping was just a bad habit I picked up on.

Soon he started to teach me basic hunting-nin stuff since he suggested having things on my belt would improve my senses and killing intent, so we hunted animals from bunnies to boars, sorry to those who love bunnies but if I didn't do the job guess what he would do. You fucking wouldn't guess right if I told you he would whip me, yeah, Oji's true colors were starting to surface, he was a harsh teacher who took things to the extreme, he expected absolute obedience in my role as a student and it was terrifying when he was mad so I did everything I could to overcome the automatic hesitance of taking a life.

I never had to wear so many bandages until now, with the sacrifices of drawing my own blood to the bleeding blisters that formed calluses on growing hands from handling the weapon I was given. Oji always kept pushing and I never failed to return stronger so he was proud of his students growth but I was always winded with some form of wounds, I stopped giving a rat's ass though because if I allowed my mind to wander it'd end up jeopardizing me into being punished.

It was was easier said then done.

So I possessed a few glaring red whelps on my back and hands.

 **XXX**

Out on a hunt, dragging behind me was a boar that bled out it's mouth, it sucked that I killed so many animals but they weren't wasted per se, some of these were eaten like the animal I carried now, it was going to be gutted, hung and skinned and chopped up.

Gross but I'm sure you can tell I'm just such a good person at heart. Not. So much animal blood was spilled on my hands I'm pretty sure I would be classified as a potential sociopath, but it looked to me from Oji and the other priests it was something they wanted from me. They praised me but the kids glared hatred at my direction, I didn't hate them really, maybe it was because I was getting special treatment? even though I wouldn't call sending a young girl out to kill living things as one.

"Mi-chan, come here please"

In the opening was my teacher, long-gone was Oji, he was sensei now, he made it crystal clear that I would call him the right title and I would love to avoid another slap to the face by a horse whip, that sucked a lot. Trudging up to him, I discarded the carcass on the side, quite curious on what he wanted or wanted to say that is, he was always lecturing me either way.

He whips out a small paper.

My brows furrowed a bit confused then it hit my in the back of my mind, _was this one of those chakra papers that tell you what element you work with?_

"Sensei, what's with the paper?" best to play it off as something I don't know about.

Sighing, he acted like this wasn't something that was important but he went on with the lesson.

"It's a special type of paper that tells you your nature affinity, touch it and concentrate on your chakra into that piece of paper"

Handing me the paper I held it gently between ghostly fingers, sensei had taught me about chakra pretty well as a side lesson and what to do with it such as basics like shadow clones. His voice cut in through my thoughts. "Normally you'd just use more of our God's technique but whenever you're in a bind it doesn't hurt to be skillful in other areas to get out of a troubling situation"

"Huh, that's quite a wise advice sensei" I admit there were times where his lessons were very handy to remember. Seeming impatient, doing what I was told my mind concentrated on the warm wispy feeling of energy that buzzed through veins and core. Lost in the meditation it was seconds later the feeling of something wet slumped over my fingers, cracking both eyes opened to see a soggy paper.

Sensei nodded and affirmed me "your affinity is water, interesting, not really expecting that to be honest, your father's affinity is earth" Well that was a first in a long time he mentioned my birth father, don't know why he brought it up but it was probably just a curious thought. "Am I going to learn any water techniques sensei?" deep in thought, he looked at me with a calculating gaze then proceeded to ask me "do you want to? if so what purpose would you have for it?"

In way it was a trick question that I was well aware of on how to answer. It held it's own right and wrong answer in sensei's mind "I'd like to learn water techniques to further my strength in battle, it might even help me succeed for Jashin-sama"

Nodding in approval, a smile formed on his face "it's a good thing you're my student because I so happen to have an affinity with water too" well that made things easier on my part. So more lessons with this possibly crazy man.

Yay.

At least I would get to learn something interesting.

 **XXX**

 **Promise to make the chapters in the future longer and better ;)**

Reviews:

 **Guest: I understand you'd be confused, let's just say that Hitomi wasn't wrong on the "twisted limbo thing" in the future it'll be more clear about that, just a spin on my own since most people describe death/after life in their own style but I'm going for a little different route on that. BUT THANK YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE AND HOPEFULLY MAKE THINGS CLEARER FOR YOU AND READERS.**

 **wookiecookie: thank you! My style of writing is borderline eloquent and not so much! there are times where if I don't type/write long enough I get a little rocky (like this chapter I feel is pretty iffy itself) but glad it got you hooked!**

 **AllyKattheInsane: I love that line too, did you know Burn the cat is based on my actual cat? (I have two named Crash and Burn so I just thought I'd smack in one of my cats in here for fun) sadly she won't see Hidan till a big turning point occurs although the idea of meeting him has been playing around in mind~ right? somehow it got gory haha.**

 **LynnStark: Yep, all that shit happened to this girl (can't get a break huh?) me and a friend of mine are known as being tormentors to our OCs (not over the top like angst but just intense) and believe me it's going to get more twisted from here on out (my friend calls me a sadist but I just make "intense" situations)**

 _Thank you all for the reviews! I promise canon characters will pop up soon ;) just got to bear with my cruddy OC~_


	3. Chapter 2 Blood Bound

**Beta: CassandraAnnInWonderland (Thank you!)**

 ** _I do not wish to do any future warning as this story_**

 ** _is rated M for a reason because it get's rather gruesome c:_**

 _ **CHAPTER 2: Blood bound**_

 _ **XXX**_

About three years flew by for the young follower, there were no such things as birthdays for the cult which made the student keep tabs of the passing months, the day of her birth was oddly enough, December the seventeenth, the same day as Diane's death along with that also being her birthday from the other life. Being eleven years old in the ending of summer, autumn was crawling it's way up, nothing else changed for her but going through studious training's of reading paired with practicing rituals for the god she is expected to worship soon and the training to break the innocence of a child, the expectation was to always have blood on one's hands but Hitomi grew to also become accustomed to the rules of her teacher, his words were wise but also absolute.

The Sun slowly made it's way down, the new night started to seep in which made small stars began to peek in the sky and in the growing night the red eyed student concentrated her chakra, digging deep in her memory of the hand signs she learned from the copious amount of scrolls her teacher left her with, of course in the beginning of the lesson he made his student go through all he could teach. Walking on water to learning and showing hand signs to now where he expected her to do some of these on her own. It took the first six to seven months to get the hang of things, she was no prodigy per se, a bit slow to wrap around it but Hitomi pulled through on her own time.

"Suiton Mizu Shuriken" water produced into two small shurikens, fingers feeling the texture of it's surface, with the flick of her wrist the water made weapons shot out which engraved in front of her teachers feet who just appeared in her line of vision "you're done for today Hitomi"

Her sensei began to walk ahead as she trotted after the priest, she stood behind him a few feet, the air was slowly edging it's way into a biting cold signaling that summer breezes will be at an end.

The man motioned his student to his side and she responds by speeding her way up to his right.

"I have some important matters to discuss with you in my office if you don't mind" of course she couldn't reject her sensei's demands so Hitomi smiled brightly "Sure Sensei" the walk back to the teachers office wasn't too long, they walked into the warmth of the room, sensei turning on the light then settled down on a chair while his student brought up a seat to face him.

Serious blue eyes studied his student before him, she was growing into a young woman, puberty making it's way and he had to act fast before the village found out about this area.

"Hitomi, your appearance to this world is crucial, as it brings light on Jashin, showing evidence that he exists in this world, all those who succeed in his technique are given unique traits and abilities to show the world"

Hitomi hummed in response, following her sensei's words, without knowing her hands began to grip her white dress, sweat was forming in her palms and her mind was becoming oddly uncertain.

"So what happens is for a purpose, for your own growth Hitomi" the teacher kept on, seeing his student gaze at him with slight furrowed brows, confusion was shown in their red eyes, he only hoped she would understand. "I wanted to tell you this because soon many things will happen and we tried many things to help you follow the path to our lord but there is only one thing you must do to awaken the gift" her teacher's eyes turned away.

The sudden sound of doors slammed open, Hitomi jumps up from her seat, whipping around to see, standing in the doorway were deranged, white-clothed teens who all held expressions mixed with fear and anger. The student's eyes widen, in confusion along with the trickling feeling of fear, she looks back to her teacher for an explanation but he kept his eyes away with a firm expression. Hauling at the girl, hands gripped and pulled her out of the building into the open, throwing her out into the dirt, the kids she once played with encircled her.

Hitomi looked back with astonishment "why?" was all she could muster, a girl walked up, the same girl who once told the student she had pretty eyes but now she held a look of disdain with a tiny hint of remorse "we don't want to die Hitomi-chan that's why"

Red eyes scanned the older girl before her "what do you mean?" A boy shouted angrily "because of you we were taken to this damn place! waiting for you to be born!" The crowd uttered words of resentment of built up animosity, Hitomi shouted back "I don't understand! I'm sorry for whatever it is you have gone through but please tell me so I know what my presence did that was terrible!" she pleaded, the student was genuinely confused, she honestly didn't want anyone to die. The girl once again spoke up, firmly "we were taken from our homes as sacrificial goats for you"

The young girl stared in shock, the news weighing down on her mind, everything around the young girl became sharper, becoming quieter but the girl before was speaking loudly. "Th-then I'll leave, I won't do it, I won't kill you" words spilled out past pale pink lips, tears prickled at the side of saddened eyes, threatening to pour. The older girl gently smiled but shook her head, with swift movement a knife was lunged into Hitomi's right shoulder, blood seeped through the white strap and pain blossomed after the knife was pulled out.

She fell to her knees, gripping the wound.

"I know you don't want to Hitomi but we can't let you live, from what we heard, if someone like you is left alive who knows what kind of damage you'll do? Besides…" she crouched to Hitomi, all the young adults moved in closer, slowly drawing their own weapons.

"I heard from the priests you are cursed and will have no choice but to follow that god of yours, since he chose you to live, we're just doing this for your own good"

Flashes of red serpents and the man in red swam around in her mind, for some reason what she said triggered those first two images, Hitomi was stunned to the point of being frozen still, taking this as an opportunity all the teens gather and dug their weapons into the student's smaller body. Her small form sank lower to the ground, red soaking her body along with staining the ground and pain overcame her mind, mouth gaped open into a silent scream.

The sounds of sinking blades was all that resonated to her.

The crowd backed away, in the distant priests watched, observing the action taking place.

Hitomi felt so sick in her being, this body shaking, blood coughing out and the attempts to move her limbs were gone, the pain was unbearable but it soon turned warm. The girl leaned in again "I'm sorry Hitomi, we knew you were too nice to even attempt to kill us but we can't let something like you live and after this, we can leave" she whispered the last part "...we sent out a kid to get the villages attention, we would runaway ourselves but some of these priests are missing-nins, they could hunt us down so you're also a distraction"

Well ain't that just dandy? Getting killed yet again. Hope this place burns down.

As much as the young student wanted to be apathetic about the situation, to not hold wrath against these teens for they were taken away from their homes and had a right to be upset but something was growing in her, this strange irritation that gnawed at her conscious and was growing into something, it wanted to lash out, as this feeling drew closer in the back of her mind Hitomi swore the rosary she had tucked in her dress grew hotter.

Death was lingering but a wave of emotions washed over her.

Frustration from constantly being pushed down.

Dejection from the constant faking of emotional connections.

Hollow from her life being taken, twice by people who deemed her life as nothing but a sacrifice.

But there was one thing that hummed in the back of the young girl's mind, something warm and it was something the girl said earlier "...since he chose you to live"

Something violently snapped on her mind.

The small body rose up, a red puddle formed beneath the young girl, hair soaked to the side with blood, steam poured out of the gaping wounds resulting in the flesh molding back together at an alarming rate. The site strikes fear to the teens. Fingers stained red gripped the hilt under her dress and whipped out a needle, these actions weren't something Hitomi would do, no, she was allowing her body to make the movements of their own, something in the back of her mind whispered.

 ** _"You live to serve only me"_**

Fearlessly the smaller girl pierced their own sternum, she could feel the inside squirm, blood moving to wrap itself around the needle like it knew, as a small hand redrew the weapon from the new opening, the blood formed and thickened into a blade. Stunned eyes watched as not only was a weapon formed but Hitomi's body changed into a being that looked no-longer human to the audience before her. Ivory skin bled into an inky black, crackling sound echoed in the air, blood dripping bones popped out, rib cage forming over the developing torso. Eyes turned luminous red, like a sickening monster and no lips formed until she brought the blade to the mouth area to only slit it open into red bleeding lips.

The young girl, without fully knowing, only being in a fit of hollow madness signed her deed to this god she was planning to run away from but she wouldn't be able to get away from it even if she tried. All it took was this needle-turned blade, waiting for her to make the first move.

And so she did.

Quickly and frantically the teens lunged after her, some ran in fear while others were fueled in frustrations mixed with frightfulness attacked, to hopefully regain freedom, to survive and live, leaving this hellhole but Hitomi was swelled with revenge, like a spiteful spirit villainous thoughts ran in her mind, she hated herself because of this. Swipes of her blade gashed shoulders, piercing bodies and swiping across necks, blood leapt and spurted out on the dirt, agonized young adults gripped their wounds. Some stopped and turned to get away but in this fit of violence Hitomi left no person alive.

Like a raging lunatic.

Throughout this massacre she felt it all, she felt the pain of all the ones she stabbed, they hurt so much. A guttural screamed left the young girls lips, tears flying around, the pain ached all over, some dull some sharp and it made her feel more alive than ever.

Mix of hatred and sorrow gripped her.

All that laid out where stained bodies, they never deserved this, they all didn't deserved this, no one did, these were kids and they went through what Diane did, their lives were used as sacrificial lambs to feed this monster.

Hitomi realized all the pain she felt from inflicting all those wounds to them, she deserved it, every last sliver of agony because one thing she knew and that was these kids deserved a better life.

Regret was born.

Looking up to see the faces of praise from all the priests, she felt so much rage, their faces pissed her off the most like they were antagonizing her. Black skin faded back to pale and bones sucked back to the right places. The child screamed like a deranged animal, voice cracking "I CURSE THIS DAMN GOD, I WILL LEAVE THIS DAMN REL-" sudden rise in temperature in her throat made the screaming ceased, a mark burned around her neck, the shape appearing like a higan flower and it continued to gleamed as the mark kept pulsing out blood. The burning sensation grew, tears spilled and the walls of flesh in the esophagus flared up, choking her. Her sensei walked up to his student, followed by the rest, his eyes gleamed of disapproval of the words she spoke earlier.

"Hitomi-chan, I get that you're upset but..." he unsheathed a blade, grabbing his student's face who was desperately trying to form words but it all died as breathing was becoming harsher. "Jashin-sama gave you life for a reason, to carry out his name and be the giver so you cannot leave his side, this had to be done" sensei pierced the blade into her throat, the feeling of release from the aching burn left and the wound healed again, the suffocation gone.

"You are now marked with a curse for trying to blasphemies his name, hope you learned your lesson Hitomi"

Glaring red stared furiously at the man before her.

everything that happened was my fault, fuck, I should have tried to talk to the kids before, I could have tried harder! but these god damn priests! Why is everything so messed up!? I feel like such an atrocious monster.

A thought gently whispered to her, calmly telling her that without Jashin, she would be dead, gone and possibly taken away to that serpent, the terrifying thing that chased her and everyone kept telling her he chose her to live, Hitomi couldn't help but feel vengeful hatred however the student held acceptance with this. This god did something, believing it or not, she was born into this and she had to live with it, it was quite evident, the mark now showing it as burnt flesh on their neck. There was one thing she could live without though, she focused her attention on their sensei and did the one thing Diane had done at her own departure.

She spat in his face.

She was too mad, which somehow reminded her of an angry llama that spat at things that irritated them. Hopefully this wasn't a habit for her.

Anger welled at her sensei's face but a biting voice snapped out, declaring to not only the people before her but in a way to everything else to the world. "I am sick of all this crazy shit! You have no idea what fucked up things I had to shoulder and still do now! Forgive me for my pathetic self-pitying but I can't help but hate all of this!" she threw her arms up around her to emphasize her point. "I killed animals and not only that! I ended up killing fucking kids for whatever fucking reason! I'm probably marked as the most shittiest person in existence! Yeah I get what Jashin-sama is all about and all but I have a bone to pick with all you fuckers for kidnapping these kids, they didn't deserve this! And you all can kiss my ass because fuck you!"

Amazement dawned on their faces as this small girl winded herself out in the speech of complete utter anger, Hitomi however came to see that there are times where being too relaxed can cost many things in this world, such as people running your life, she understood that she was a kid who had limited resources however that didn't give herself the excuse of what she could have tried to avoid this.

The silence was gone as Taki ninjas flooded the place, a fight broke out between priests and ninja, sensei gone fighting with the rest, it didn't take long for the ninjas to render the priests useless taking them into custody however Hitomi just stood there with a blank face, two ninjas approached her, one with long black hair and onyx eyes and the other brown hair with blue eyes. Crouching down to her they told her "we're going to bring you into questioning alright kid?" the young girl nodded.

In her mind she couldn't but feel like whatever punishment happens that she'd deserve it because taking a life in the end is always a heavy burden. Being carried off by the long haired one, they jumped through big oaks, landing into the main village which was very big, villagers came up to approach them "did you find my child?" they all kept repeating this. Theses words pierced into the young student, feeling nauseous. They approached to a building and at the entrance she tugs at the ninja asking her to put her down for a moment, cautiously doing so she trotted a little to a bush nearby proceeding to empty out her stomach, flashes of murder and guilt was all that egged on the gag reflexes.

Going back to the man they presumed down to a prison like area, they put her alone in a holding cell. The man who carried her looked back with cold eyes "we'll let you out for interrogation" she nodded obediently. Hours flew by for her, staring at a wall, eyelids though became heavy and soon drifted to a sleep, nothing to dream about, just her and a good night sleep. Hitomi didn't know how long she slept but clanking bars woke her up, eyes snapped open to look to the side seeing the brown haired ninja. Unlocking the prison cell he motioned for her to come and as she did approach him he produced out wood cuffs, she got the idea, lifting small hands to the man he cuffed her and took her by the shoulder and lead her to a room down the hall, they came to a room that had grey walls, a table and two chairs, one man sitting on the other end and three ninjas beside him.

Sitting on the opposing end, red eyes bore into the table, too nervous to even gaze at the man. He seemed rather patient with the child, he didn't hold resentment but he knew he couldn't be too lenient since the information that was given so far was quite nerve wrecking and intriguing.

So it seems all the information points to this child. Odd.

The elder man leaned in, smiling to lessen the girl's anxiety, big eyes peeked up at him giving the older man quite a minor shock at the striking eyes. Almost abnormal for an albino, granted there were many things in the world that could be deemed strange. The man cleared his throat "give me your name please" the interrogating had begun.

"Hitomi" "Last name?" The 11 year old shook her head "I don't have one" "Do you not know your parents?" "No, my mother died after giving birth to me and I don't know my father" "Do you have any information regarding them?" The small girl hummed, Hitomi wondered if she should consider telling them but it'd be interesting to see their reaction.

"I recall them telling me that my father was a ninja that served this village" The man's eyes glowered a tad, keeping tab on this information.

"Tell me what this cult was about and what they had you do" So the questions went on for the young girl, she honestly told them what she could remember, from the time she was raised, being taught ninja techniques to even the teachings of the religion which indeed sounded like some crazy cult from the get-go, the old man before her though listened, piecing things together and trying to put this puzzle together as to why this child here was a big piece to this cult. Seemed to him like she didn't know or she was possibly good at feigning ignorance. As Hitomi told her story which started to lead to the present her lips began to tremble, silently weeping "th-then I ki-killed a-all those kids" the final thing was said that stunned the group in the room, it was one thing if those insane priests did it but it made it worse for a child rather young going on a killing spree.

This reminded the old man too much of a certain massacre.

Red eyes wracked with guilt and sorrow pleaded the man "I know what I did was horrible so whatever punishment you have for me, I understand" the begging for forgiveness behind this girls eyes was rather disheartening, the old man scratched his bearded chin, a look of deep thinking. "Well you certainly gave us a lot of information then the previous occupants but the fact remains that you murdered these children who were missing for years, families worried and cried over these children hoping to be brought back but it all was in vain in the end and we have the killer right here" the man's voice was cold hard judgment. Grey eyes hardened on the girl "we will discuss the situations, for now you will be held as a prisoner" Hitomi nodded, fear was still making its way but died down, she felt like whatever it was she deserved it.

Leading her out, the ninja who previously guided her, walked her back to the cell she was originally in. Waltzing in, sitting in a corner, she went back to stare at the wall, emotionless and meaningless thoughts formed which transitioned into daydreaming the time where she use to play outside by a cold small river always sitting on a large log, letting the sun gently warm her skin and continuous butterflies that flew about, this became the time which gave her peace.

The weather was well but the storm within the village flared up, somehow information leaked about the cult but the worse was information even leaked about the girl, how this happened was a single ninja in the workforce who was a brother to one of the missing children, let certain things slip and now it became a wildfire among the civilians. Many demanded the leader to put them all to death, even the girl who was scorned heavily the most, they all branded her as a sociopath, some even backed their own reasons to off her, they claimed that her mental health would be poor and a danger to everyone as evident with the killing of the missing children. It became a scandal that was hard to put out, it even got winded to neighboring villages, it was almost as popular as the Uchiha incident that occurred in Konohagakure three months ago, granted the village head did all it can to keep it low-key which was rather difficult since the rumors told about a crazy cult girl who killed missing kids.

It was grim for the young girl, the villagers wanted her dead and the head was tied with trying to figure out whose child she might belong to, it was bad enough just recently he was dealing with inner rebellion, some of the jounins were acting a little shady. He wanted to put it past him but he had a hunch it had something to that cult.

The leader of Takigakure wanted to know more about this girl, was she forced to kill? could she be useful as a weapon to the village or would she outright betray? The possibilities were there but the situation hung over a flame, many want her dead while she could be proven useful however letting her live risked the mistrust and disdain of the civilians along with letting a threat roam around, only one child who came to them that were one of the missing children kept their mouth shut so far, traumatized obviously of the news about their dead companions but the boy did told the leader it'd be best to not let the girl live, supposedly gossiping priests made it out like she was an important piece but what they said terrified the children.

The boy however looked grim, like he knew something about the girl but he'd have to ask him questions later, for now the girl is being held prisoner and is being treated as so. She seemed very cooperative but it's been awhile since they talked to the young girl, so far all she's done was stare off into space, some even say they catch her holding a necklace of some sort, they tried taking it away but she was firm and forceful to not part with it. The leader wondered if it was a family heirloom or a gift from the cult.

Information about this religion was quite awful to the man, a violent based religion with a clearly deranged god, possibly something to justify their reason to kill innocent people. The leader felt some form of pity for a child to be born and raised in such a place but he can't help but wonder if there was more to this girl, she was quite the enigma really.

An old man walked into the leaders office, the same man who questioned the girl.

"Anything new this time?" The other grunted, shaking his head lightly "seems that's all she would say, she obviously feels bad but then again it could be an act, we may never know really but so far she's been honest. However from recent discovery we came across some startling information, one being is she might have been abused since we had her go through a physical, nurses say they found some lash markings on her back along with burnt scars around her neck"

The leader hummed in acknowledgement. It was obvious this girl could have been forced to live that environment but rumors were already spread and it would still be difficult to cater to the families of the murdered children. The interrogator continued "the second one is something that we learned from one of the priest and the information we got is more than what we expected" the older man hesitated, slight apprehension was evident in his grey eyes. The leader could only guess this one was a big one and might even cause a migraine.

"May I ask what this information you have is about?" "Well...It's regarding who the girl's father is..." The news caught the leaders attention fully, curiosity strangling at the man, it was already an issue that they didn't know anything about the mother but the father could possibly have some leads to who this girl might belong to along with an identity. The interrogator went on, his eyes shifting "so the one about her father working for this village was a lie, they told her that so she wouldn't ask anymore questions or something along those lines as it would seem the priests were on tense relations with this man. We had to go through torture methods to get this form of information out of him sir."

"So they lied to her as a way to not know anything more about their biological father?"

"I believe so sir"

"So who's the father?" the leader inquired deeper for the answer.

"It's Orochimaru sir" the interrogator grimly laid out.

The air in the room turned dark, the leader was surprised by the new found information "are you certain she is that man's child?" The other man looked uncertain "the priest said they had met him on the way here to Takigakure, somehow they exchanged something which they refused to share what but one of the things the Sannin apparently gave in return was assurance of a successful pregnancy for one of their dedicated followers. The man said he donated his DNA to create the child, not too sure what he meant by that but this girl might have a link to the Sannin."

The village leader laid back against his chair, resting the aching back that became knotted. This now became an even more risky situation, treading on thin ice, what made it worse was the pieces to this puzzle just kept growing, it was a possibility that this was a much larger picture that they weren't seeing and it was clear as day that this child didn't know.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for the slow update (certainly felt like I was taking me sweet ass time, my bad) Been working on this and taking some break time in between days but I've been very loyal so far with this story! Again all your reviews are wonderfully appreciated! And I'm glad to those who follow this :) Some things have came up to keep me busy but I can still of course keep going so that's not going to change! Haha, So yeah slow update but I got someone to beta this finally! Man the Orochimaru part kind of happened as a late-night idea as I was typing this, late night thoughts can result in odd and interesting things. Hope this was a plot twist for you guys! I love surprises :D**


End file.
